


Kinktober 2020: Double Penetration, Pegging, Threesome

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, is a threesome a kink when you're poly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael deserves a vacation and some particular care, so Nick and Liv make it happen.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Double Penetration, Pegging, Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daeinara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeinara/gifts).



Rafael isn't quite sure what to expect when he finishes an absolute mess of a trial and comes home to find out that Nick and Liv have packed bags to steal him away for a week. 

"Um," Rafael asks, looking at the three bags by the couch. Liv's hard-sided red suitcase, Nick's fabric black duffel, and his own tan leather travel bag. "Do I get to know what you packed for me?"

"Nope," Nick says, walking over to take Rafael's briefcase, then pulling him in for a kiss. It's soft, more a series of little kisses than one on-going kiss. 

Rafael relaxes into it, grabbing a handful of Nick's T-shirt to keep him close when he pulls away.   
"Do I get to know where we're going?"

"Nope," Nick repeats. He tugs at Rafael's tie. "Go get changed. We're going casual."

Rafael looks Nick up and down. He's in dark wash jeans and sneakers along with his T-shirt. Rafael nods and walks to the bedroom. Liv is in the ensuite, sorting through makeup and jewelry. "Will you tell me where we're going?" he asks. 

Liv grins at him and leans in when he approaches to kiss her hello. "No," she says. "But we're going for a week and I’ve already cleared your calendar."

"I could have done that myself."

"You wouldn't have, though."

Rafael shrugs rather than argue. He knows Liv is right. "Do I need to get anything together?"

"Something to read if you want a book that isn't on your phone or tablet."

"So, I'm allowed my phone and tablet?"

"Yes, but only your personal ones." 

Rafael rolls his eyes. Liv laughs and snuggles him, nose warm against his neck. Nick comes up behind him, pressing his face against Rafael's temple and kissing him. "This is technically a kidnapping," Rafael says. 

Nick huffs a laugh and nips at his ear. Liv pinches his side. "You're saying you're _against_ us whisking you away for a relaxing vacation?"

"I could be. I have no details." 

They all chuckle together, and Rafael loves the way he can feel both of them move against him. Liv brushes their noses together and gives him a sharp, promising smile. "I'll give you one hint about our plans." 

"I'm all ears," Rafael says. He feels Nick's fingers tighten on his sides, and he wonders what Nick already knows. 

"We packed the Boy Butter," Liv says. 

Rafael gasps, then clenches his jaw when Nick presses against his back. "Oh?" he says, knowing he has absolutely failed at seeming unaffected. "Well, in that case, it's not a kidnapping."

"Oh, good," Liv says. She brushes against his front while Nick nibbles on briefly on Rafael's neck. "Get changed. We want to leave before any of our phones ring."

*

They take the train to leave the city. Liv and Nick refuse to tell Rafael anything else, but they keep sharing pleased glances when their conversation drops into moments of comfortable silence. 

"Okay," Rafael says, watching the trees go by. "We're headed north. I can take a few guesses, but you don't want me to--"

"You mean you know we won't tell you anything," Nick says. 

Rafael taps Nick's knuckles lightly with his fingers, a teasing reprimand that makes Nick beam at him. "Yes," he agrees. Liv chuckles and leans against him, and Rafael lifts his arm to drape it across her shoulders. Nick reaches the last inch across their table and holds Rafael's hand. Rafael strokes his thumb over the tendon in Nick's wrist and returns his smile. "At least tell me how long you've been planning this."

"A few months, on and off," Liv says. "We knew you wouldn't leave before this trial was over, so we made some semi-flexible plans."

"We found a cottage on AirBnB," Nick says. "It's five miles from the nearest town on three acres of land."

"Don't worry," Liv adds, "we've been assured the internet connection is good."

Rafael can't help his laugh. They know him too well. "So, we're going without a car to some place in the middle of nowhere?"

"Nope," Nick replies, and his smile is subtly smug. Rafael wishes it was easy to lean over and kiss the shape of it. "The host has a truck they'll lend people who want to come up from the city without worrying about driving. They're gonna meet us at the train."

"They're poly friendly," Liv says, reading the surprise on Rafael's face. 

"I'm more concerned about either of you driving a truck," Rafael replies, even though Liv has read his surprise correctly.

"I have already opted out," Nick says. "I know my limits."

Rafael grins and squeezes his hand. Liv's hand is warm on his thigh. "It sounds quiet," he says. "I like it."

*

The host is named Tracey. They greet Liv, Rafael, and Nick with a wide smile and a quick handshake. "Here's the keys," they say, dropping them into Olivia's outstretched hand. "It's the classic Ford right over there. It's got a full tank of gas. Don't worry about topping it off. We've got a private pump at our property."

"How are you getting back?" Liv asks, turning the keys over in her hand. They're attached to two keychains. One is shaped like an ear of corn. The other is a heart striped in the colors of the poly flag, the infinity heart centered in the middle. Rafael can't help but feel fondness for the combination. 

"My brother gets off work in ten minutes," Tracey says. "He lives just past our place, so I'm good to go. Appreciate you checking, though."

"Of course," Liv replies. 

"And I went ahead and stocked up the kitchen to your specs," Tracey adds as they turn and start leading the way to the truck. "You should be able to just settle in for the week and relax like you want."

"We really appreciate that," Liv says. 

"My pleasure." Tracey taps the hood of a mid-century Ford truck. "Here you go," they say. "I already put the directions into the GPS, although it's easy enough. Just take a left out of the parking lot, then turn right at seventh street, and then just keep going until you're out of town. Second house on your left."

"We're New Yorkers," Nick says. "If it's not a subway stop, we don't know where we are."

Tracey laughs and nods. "Well, glad I set it up, then. You have a great week. You've got my number if there are any issues."

"We do, thank you," Liv says. 

Tracey waves and walks away. The truck bed is open to the elements, but there's a clean tarp lining the floor. They all toss their bags on top of it, and then Rafael gives Nick a look, sighs dramatically, and climbs into the passenger side first so he has to take the middle seat on the bench. 

"I'm average height," Rafael says to Liv. 

Liv buckles her seat belt and nudges his shoulder. "I know, honey."

"Hey, I can't help it if god gifted me with long legs and a perfect ass," Nick says as he closes the door. He and Rafael both do up their seatbelts, and then Liv starts the truck. "Besides," Nick says, laying his arm along the top of the bench seat, "This is really just a reminder of how much of this week you'll be in the middle."

Want shocks through Rafael's system, and he can't help the quiet moan that escapes his mouth. He'd known when they'd told him about the Boy Butter what was going to happen, but now they're out of the city and off the train and pressed shoulder-to-shoulder-to-shoulder in the cab of the truck. Nick's hand comes off the back of the seat and lands very high on Rafael's thigh. He unabashedly slides his pinkie down the groin seam of Rafael's jeans, making him press his hips forward. 

"Hey, one of us has to concentrate on the road," Liv says, cutting them a glance. But one of her own hands quickly drops down and cups Rafael through his jeans before she returns it to the wheel. 

Rafael gasps and grabs Nick's wrist tightly. "I don't want to be teased," he says. "I want to get fucked."

"Oh, don't worry," Nick breathes into Rafael's ear and twisting his wrist from Rafael's gasp. "You will absolutely get fucked."

*

The cottage has a small bedroom on the main floor, and then an immense bed in the loft in the eaves. The downstairs is open concept with the kitchen, living room, and dining area all sharing one large space. There's a porch out front and a patio out back, a hot tub taking up half the space. 

"I'm gonna go turn that on while you guys drop your stuff," Nick says, gesturing to the hot tub.

"Is there any chance you packed my swim trunks?" Rafael asks. Liv shakes her head, her smile all warm amusement. 

"Of course not. They'd just get in the way," she says. 

*

Nick comes upstairs a minute after them. "You," he points to Rafael, "get naked and get in the hot tub. I already poured you a drink."

"I said I wanted to get fucked, not bossed around," Rafael says. Nick rolls his eyes, and Rafael laughs and strips off his clothes. He walks down the stairs as he listens to Nick and Liv murmur to one another. There's a plastic tumbler with three fingers of scotch sitting on the kitchen counter. Rafael picks it up and sips it as he walks across the big room and opens the sliding door to the hot tub. The scotch is mellow, with a sweet note right at the end and a burst of spice that lights up the roof of his mouth. Rafael takes a second sip before setting the tumbler in a cupholder built into the edge of the hot tub. 

The water is wonderfully hot, the bubbles already going full force, and Rafael tips his head back on the padded rim of the tub and sinks down up to his chin. He stares at the large expanse of open field that makes up the backyard of the property and wonders how far he'd have to walk before he could see a fence. 

Nick and Liv come out onto the patio. Nick's carrying a beer and two towels. Liv's carrying a glass of wine and her own towel. They're both naked, and Rafael is happy to switch his gaze to the way they look in the late-afternoon sun as they also get into the tub. Liv pulls her hair up and ties it in a messy bun on the top of her head as she stretches out her legs until she can skim her toes along Rafael's calves. Nick is more direct, slipping into the tub, then over to the seat next to Rafael, and then simply straddling his lap and pressing their chests together. 

"Subtle," Rafael says.

Nick leans down, curling over Rafael to kiss him deep and slow and easy. His hands are wet when they touch Rafael's face, and his breath is hotter than the water. He licks Rafael's lower lip and massages just behind his ears and groans with a loose sort of swaying movement when Rafael presses up hard and takes control of the kiss. 

Rafael isn't sure how long they sit and kiss, but when Nick slips off his lap, Liv's there to take his place, pulling tight at his hair as she tilts Rafael's head where she wants it and slides her other hand down his chest to press her palm just above his navel. 

Rafael is breathless when Liv stops. Before he can stop panting, Nick's hand is around his hard cock, stroking him slowly in a loose grip. Liv is bumping her hips forward and back, and it takes Rafael a moment to fumble his hand between them so he can find her clit. He turns to check on Nick, but Nick's stroking himself, one of Liv's hands massaging his scalp. 

There's splashing and panting and murmuring. Nick slips closer to kiss behind Rafael's ear, and Rafael wraps his hand around Nick's on Nick's dick and helps him jerk off. Liv kisses them both, sometimes together, sometimes slipping her mouth back and forth. She wriggles when Rafael switches the angle on her clit, and then she arches and throws back her head. Her breasts come up from under the water, and Rafael and Nick both lean in to suck her nipples. 

Rafael doesn't know who comes first. He knows it's not him. But he's close enough behind that neither Liv or Nick has finished moaning before he's coming himself. Liv slumps forward and rests her forehead on his shoulder, lifting one leg from the hot tub bench and pressing it between Rafael's legs, keeping herself balanced on his thigh. Nick shifts so he's straddling Rafael's free thigh. It's not an uncommon position, and Rafael basks in it, an arm around each of them as they all relax into the water and stay close. 

*

They spend another half hour in the hot tube before Liv announces herself soft boiled and gets out. Rafael and Nick are quick to follow. They all dry off as they cross the main room, and Nick pokes his head in the bathroom, then comes out to announce it's a tub and shower. 

"You first," Nick says, pointing at Rafael. "Liv and I will go second."

"And what'll I do while I wait for you two?"

Nick gives him a hot look. "Find the best spot on the bed and amuse yourself." 

Rafael meets his look, then goes into the bathroom. He showers quickly, getting the feeling of chlorine off his skin and not worrying about much else. When he comes out, Nick's in the kitchen looking through the cupboards, and Rafael detours over to cup his ass and bite his shoulder. Nick presses backwards and reaches a hand around to grab Rafael's hip.

"Something you need before you go stretch out?" Nick asks. "You want a snack?"

Rafael smacks Nick's ass rather than answer with words. Nick laughs as Rafael steps back and walks up to the loft. He pauses at the top of the stairs. Liv's got a towel draped across the middle of the bed and Rafael's favorite, large butt plug laying on it next to the container of Boy Butter. 

"Please tell me this is going exactly where it looks like it's going," Rafael says. 

Liv waves a hand to invite him onto the bed. "I thought you'd like a little help getting prepped for taking us both tonight."

Excitement snaps up Rafael's spine, making him lift up on his toes before he steps over to the bed and crawls into position on the towel. He lays facedown, opening his legs in unquestionable invitation. Liv's hand is warm on his back as he listens to the sound of Nick coming up the stairs. 

"Oh, this is a good look," Nick says, and Rafael feels the bed dip as Nick crawls between his legs. "May I?" Nick asks, stroking his index finger down Rafael's cleft. 

Rafael lifts his hips in answer and turns his head to watch Liv sit on the bed. He taps her wrist, then pats the bed right in front of his face. Liv smiles and shifts, wriggling into position so her cunt is lined up with Rafael's mouth. Rafael nuzzles her inner thighs and strokes his fingers over her calves. 

The sound of the lube opening makes Rafael shiver in anticipation. They've got a few different kinds of lube, but the Boy Butter really only comes out when it's Rafael wanting both of them to fuck his ass at the same time. 

"Oh, you can't wait," Liv murmurs, combing her fingers through Rafael's hair. "But you have to."

"I know," Rafael replies. The one time they'd tried to go from lubing and stretching him to the double penetration without giving his body a little time to adjust to a plug, he'd barely been able to walk after.

Rafael feels Nick pull his left asscheek away from his body, and a moment later, Nick's thumb rubs dry and hard against his hole. Rafael breathes out in pleasure as he turns his head and drags his mouth up and down Liv's slit. She reaches a hand under his chin and tilts his head up slightly, giving him some support as he pokes his tongue out and just barely presses open her folds. 

"Oh," Liv breathes out, pushing her hips forward for more friction. Nick chooses that moment to smear the Boy Butter across Rafael's hole, and Rafael moans into Liv's cunt at the heavy, slightly greasy feeling of it. It adds to the fun of both of them taking him, making it feel just that much filthier by not having the perfect, light slickness of the other lubes they use. 

Nick rubs the lube all over Rafael's crack, chuckling darkly when Rafael presses his ass upwards to meet his touch. "Feeling dirty?" he asks. 

Liv laughs when Rafael lifts his mouth, sucks in a hard breath, and then buries his face back against her cunt. "Well, he's--oh, just there. There.--eating me out like he feels it."

"Good," Nick replies.

Rafael tongue fucks Liv and sucks hard on her lips when Nick presses a finger into him, going a bit faster than usual because he knows that Rafael loves just a touch of roughness when they're having a night like this. 

"Eager fucking ass," Nick murmurs, and Rafael sucks hard on Liv's clit, humming happily when she pushes upwards and smears his face with her wetness. 

"Eager fucking mouth," Liv replies. She gets a hand in Rafael's hair and holds him close, not pulling, simply keeping him where she wants him as she rides his face. Her clit slips along the tip of Rafael's nose, and her slit opens when she presses against his chin. 

Nick smears more lube on Rafael's crack and then over his ass. He keeps fucking Rafael with a single finger and grips his ass tight with his other hand, his fingers slipping in the lube as they try to keep hold. 

Rafael drops his head forward for a moment, catching his breath momentarily. Nick slides in a second finger, and Rafael makes a high-pitched noise that gets swallowed when Liv slips two fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them, drooling a bit as he gets them wet like she likes.

She pulls them out slowly, dragging them down his bottom lip and chin, and then she rubs them over her clit as she spreads her legs wider. Rafael takes the hint and nuzzles into her again, shouting into her cunt when Nick suddenly twists his fingers and crooks them, dragging them deliciously until his fingertips are just barely inside Rafael's ass. 

"You want another finger, or you want me to shove the plug up your ass?" Nick asks, pushing his fingers back in. 

Rafael holds up two fingers to signal the second option and feels Liv's body shake as she laughs. 

"Told you," she says to Nick. 

"You were right," Nick replies, his fingers fucking deep and slow into Rafael. "He is feeling extra slutty."

Rafael shakes his ass in response and is rewarded with Nick smacking one cheek at the same time that Liv shoves her cunt hard against his face and uses him until she comes. Rafael licks her through her orgasm, then lightly sucks the taste of her off her inner thighs as she slumps backwards and goes limp. 

"A little more," Nick says, and Rafael props himself up on his elbows as he feels Nick press more lube into his ass. "Oh, that's nice," Nick says. "Love how much you want this."

Rafael wants to say he always wants this, the three of them in bed like this, only pleasure and laughter and joyous, welcoming sex between the three of them. He can't get the words out, already too fuck drunk to say anything eloquent. He pushes backwards instead, fucking himself on Nick's fingers as he meets Liv's eyes and watches the way she smiles at taking in his pleasure. 

"Okay," Nick says. "Okay, hold still." 

Rafael stops moving and groans when Nick slowly drags his fingers from Rafael's ass. For a few moments, Nick stops touching Rafael, and Rafael listens to the wet sound of Nick covering the plug in fresh lube. 

Liv sits up and shifts to her knees, running her hands over Rafael's shoulders as Nick touches him again, the plug a heavy weight on Rafael's ass. "Ready?" Liv asks, pushing his damp hair off his head. 

"Yeah," Rafael says. His back bows at the first push from Nick. The plug is tapered, gaining girth the deeper it goes. It's longer and fatter than their other plugs, and Rafael breathes against Liv's stomach and concentrates on the careful way she's petting his hair when the stretch starts to burn. 

Nick pauses and very slowly turns the plug back and forth, giving Rafael time to adjust to the width of the toy before he continues working it into Rafael. He has his free hand on Rafael's lower back, his fingers stroking between the dimples on his lower back with a soft, sweet touch that makes Rafael ache in pleasure. 

"Almost,” Nick says a few minutes later. "Just the last bit now." He keeps up the soft stroking of Rafael's lower back, setting it to the same rhythm of Liv stroking Rafael's hair. 

And then it's in, the base a tight spot of heat against Rafael's hole. Nick holds onto Rafael's hips and helps him slowly lower himself to the bed. 

Rafael goes limp once he's prone, rutting lightly on the towel as the plug shifts and his dick twitches with interest. 

"God, I will never get over how fucking hot this is," Nick says.

Rafael feels Nick's fingers twitch on his ass and grins. He knows Nick wants to play with him, press on the base of the plug to make Rafael groan and beg. But they can't do that right now. Rafael needs to get used to the stretch and burn of the plug before they can have that fun. 

"Feeling okay?" LIv asks, encouraging Rafael to turn his head to look at her with a tap on his temple. 

"Feel amazing," Rafael says, unsurprised he's slurring a bit. He's high on endorphins, sailing happily in the quiet, warm part of his mind he goes to when they fuck him like this. He curls his toes when Nick leans down and kisses just above the plug, and then he shivers at the way curling his clenches all of his muscles through his ass. 

"Do you want a blanket?" Liv asks.

Rafael shakes his head. It's warm in the house. "I'm okay," he says. 

Liv leans down and kisses his temple, then gets off the bed, dragging her fingers from his shoulder down his back and over his ass to trail off his leg at the bottom of his calf. Nick steps back, one of his hands shaping the curve of Rafael's other leg as he meets Liv at the end of the bed. 

"We're gonna shower," Liv says. "You yell if you need anything."

"Okay," Rafael says just loudly enough they hear him. He listens to them walk down the stairs, smiling at the unquestionable sound of them pausing to kiss about halfway down. There's a murmur, then a laugh, and then the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

Rafael doesn't hear it close, and he's not surprised. He feels amazing and has no plans to move from his current position, but that doesn't mean Nick and Liv are going to assume they won't be needed. 

Rafael rubs his face into the soft top sheet and slowly clenches his ass around the plug. His legs shake at the extra burn it causes, and his dick thrums as the plug just barely brushes his prostate. He could get up on his knees and reach back, press hard at the base of the plug and push against it, really give his prostate a workout. But it feels like too much work. He can lay where he is and clench and flex, feeling the stretch and burn feel a bit less intense over the minutes as his dick starts to leak pre-cum and he begins to shiver from the not-enough sensation of the plug moving. 

He hears Nick and Liv coming back upstairs, and he pushes himself back up onto his elbows, angling his ass upward and spreading his legs wide to present the neediest picture he can possibly create. 

"Oh, wow," Nick says quietly. There's a quiet murmur of agreement from Liv, and then her hands are on Rafael's ass, squeezing lightly. 

"You feel ready?" Liv asks, stepping around to the side of the bed so Rafael can see her. She places a bottle of water on the nightstand.

"Yeah," Rafael says. 

"Who do you want first?"

Rafael shrugs, dropping his head when Nick steps up behind him and presses the base of the plug against his hole so it hits his prostate a little more firmly. "Whoever wins the coin toss."

It's silent for a few moments. Rafael lifts his head and sees the faux-challenging look Liv is aiming at Nick. He knows from experience that Nick's giving her one in return. 

"I'll get you off before you put your dick in if I can fuck him first," Nick offers. 

Liv laughs and sits on the bed, laying back and opening her legs. "I accept your terms." She turns her head and smiles up at Rafael. 

Rafael stretches forward so he can kiss her, then trail his mouth down to her breasts. She smells like her body wash, and Rafael nuzzles against her breath before licking a nipple into his mouth. Liv hums, and then makes a quiet, high-pitched sound that means Nick's started touching her. Rafael turns his head enough to see Nick. He's on his knees by the bed, one hand pressed low on Liv's stomach, the other between her legs, slowly fucking her with his fingers. 

Rafael slides his mouth over to Liv's other nipples and squeezes his ass tight around the plug. He shudders when Liv slips a hand under his chest and lightly twists one of his nipples. 

"That good?" Liv asks, then gasps and bucks her hips. 

Rafael's answer is to drag her hand to his other nipple and work his way from her breast to her neck, leaving a series of small, sharp bites as he goes. Liv writhes and pants. She turns her head when Rafael licks her neck and kisses him on the forehead. Her hand goes flat on his chest, and Rafael pulls away enough to look at her face. 

She's flushed, her eyes half-closed, and her entire body is vibrating as Nick fucks her harder, the angle of his arm telling Rafael he's definitely hitting Liv's g-spot. 

Liv comes with a shout, trapping Nick's hand with her thighs so she can ride against his fingers as her orgasm crests and falls and crests again. 

Rafael drops onto the bed, too distracted by his own want to be of much use. Liv pets his hair, then simply leaves her hand against the curve of his scalp as she shivers and shakes through the last of her aftershocks.

Nick pulls away from Liv slowly, kissing her stomach and thighs as he pulls his fingers out of her. He licks them clean without a thought, then twists to reach for Liv's bag. He reaches under the clothes and pulls out the double-sided dildo Liv likes best for fucking them. 

"Ready?" Nick asks quietly. 

Liv nods, opening her eyes. She sighs deeply when Nick slowly pushes the dildo into her, then reaches down and adjusts it as she sits up. "Get moving," she says to Nick. "Rafael's been very patient."

"Don't talk about me like I'm a dog," Rafael grouses with no heat. 

"Oh, you say that now, but when we fuck you and tell you you're a good boy, you're all for it."

Even with the teasing tone, the 'good boy' makes Rafael's skin prickle. "Shut up," he says. 

Nick laughs and gets on the bed behind Rafael. He bends over him, pressing his pelvis against the base of the plug as he kisses Rafael's shoulders, then nips at his ear. "You want me to put on a condom, or do you want it messy?"

"Messy," Rafael says. They have time and privacy. No one will call in the middle of things. No worry they'll have to rush clean up. Rafael loves it messy when they can. 

"Okay." Nick kisses Rafael's ear where he'd just bitten it and pushes backwards. Rafael hears him open the lube and bites his lip in anticipation. 

Liv settles in front of Rafael, her dick curved perfectly. She's lightly stroking her clit, and Rafael noses her dick, knowing the slight shift of the dildo inside of her will feel good for her. She smiles at him and touches his cheek. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Nick turns the plug slowly and then pulls it out in a smooth, careful pull. Rafael feels too-open and empty for a few seconds, but then Nick clutches his hip and pushes the head of his dick into Rafael in one, small push. 

"Yes," Rafael hisses, eyes closing tight. He breathes slowly as Nick finishes sliding into him. There's a minor burn, but nothing that hurts for more than a moment. The plug's done the work of stretching Rafael so Nick can simply start fucking him, moving forward and back in tight, snapping movements that make Rafael's breath catch. 

"Oh, you're having fun," Liv murmurs, placing her free hand under Rafael's chin so she can lift his face sharply and meet him for a deep kiss. 

Rafael moans into her mouth and pushes back to meet Nick's next thrust. His body's lighting up with excitement, Nick's hands sure and firm on his hips. Liv's nails just barely digging into his jaw as she takes utter control of the kiss. 

"So fucking hot," Nick grounds out, sliding almost all of the way out, then pushing hard back into Rafael. "So fucking hot, baby. Your ass is amazing. Wanna fuck you all night and wake you up with my dick in your ass."

Liv and Rafael chuckle into each other's mouths. "That took less time than usual," Liv murmurs, and Rafael snorts. 

Nick smacks Rafael's hip and fucks him extra-hard for a few strokes. "No mocking my sex talk," he says. 

"It's terrible," Rafael replies. Nick digs his nails into Rafael's skin and slams home so hard that Rafael loses his balance and falls face-first on the bed. "Fuck, more," Rafael manages to wheeze. 

Nick slams into him again, then pulls out a little and presses a thumb in alongside his dick. 

"YES!" Rafael shouts, back bowing at the stretch. "Yeah, fuck me good. Get me ready."

"And I'm uninspired," Nick says drily. 

"You're both equally terrible at sex talk," Liv says, "but you've both got big dicks, so I forgive you."

"We like your big dick, too," Nick replies. 

Rafael can't believe how in love he feels. It's a stupid, silly conversation as he gets his brains fucked out, but it's everything he's ever wanted. Partners who accept and love him and don't have any problem having fun teasing each other even in bed. 

Nick adjusts his knees, and then his dick is skimming Rafael's prostate with each thrust, and Rafael's thoughts fly away. There's only the sharp pleasure that climbs up his spine and the damp, warm feeling of Nick at his back, already starting to sweat. Nick's fingers dig in tight again, and then Nick goes still and works his other thumb in alongside his first. 

Rafael makes a broken, hungry sound and manages to get back on his elbows. "Please," he says. "Please. Please." 

"Shhh," Liv says. She gets on her knees, one hand on her dick to hold it still. "Nick, pull out so Rafael can turn around and sit in your lap."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Yeah." Nick says in a rush. He pulls his thumbs out of Rafael, then presses his palms hard against Rafael's ass. He breathes so deeply that Rafael's body shifts from the force of it, and then Nick is very slowly pulling out. 

"You okay?" Rafael manages to ask after he swallows down the quiet sound of disappointment at losing Nick's dick for even a moment. 

"Your fucking ass," is all Nick says. He flops out on the bed, arms and legs spread wide. "Your fucking ass."

Liv has to help Rafael turn around so he can climb into Nick's lap. She keeps her hands on his waist as Rafael straddles Nick's lap and spreads his hands over Nick's chest. "Just a second," Liv says. She skims two fingers over Rafael's hole, then presses him backwards until he can feel Nick's dick against his hole. "Okay," Liv says. "Easy."

"Okay," Rafael says, slowly pushing himself down onto Nick's dick. 

"Fuck," Nick snaps, eyes screwing closed. He clenches his hands on the sheets, doing his best to hold still even though he clearly wants to thrust. 

"Good, good," Liv says. She touches Rafael just above his hole, a soft warning before she presses her own dick against his rim. "Ready?" 

"Yes. Yes. Fuck. Please."

Liv kisses his shoulder, and her dick nudges against Rafael's hole once, twice, three times, and then the head just starts to slip in. Liv pauses and waits for Rafael's nod before she pushes in more. It goes like that for minutes, Liv pushing in with tiny thrusts while Rafael fights the urge to push down hard and Nick trembles from head to toe as he fights against the same urge. 

Rafael leans forward when Liv puts pressure on his back, and he tastes the sweat on Nick's collarbone as he slides one hand along Nick's arm to hold his hand. 

"Fuck, so good," Nick says. "So fucking good."

Rafael can only grunt in agreement. Liv's lined up her legs against the backs of his thighs, and he breathes hot and open-mouthed on Nick's neck as she pushes the last bit to be inside him fully. Liv moans. Nick whines. Rafael can't make a sound. It feels too perfect. He's so full and surrounded on all sides. Nick wraps his free hand around Rafael's side, and Rafael feels the extra press of Liv's skin when Nick gets his hand on her and pulls her closer. 

Liv grabs tight on Rafael's bicep and rolls her hips forward. When she pulls back, Nick thrusts up. They set the rhythm easily, working in counterpoint to each other and slowly making Rafael come undone. Nick kisses his cheekbones and forehead, and Liv kisses his spine and shoulders. Rafael reaches back with his free hand to grasp at Liv's leg and simply lets them ruin him. 

"Shit. I'm gonna--" Nick says some indeterminate time later. He pants open-mouthed against Rafael's cheek and squeezes his hand hard. "Fuck. It's so fucking good. So fucking good."

"Wait," Liv gasps, and there's a brief pause as she adjusts herself. She rolls her hips forward again and groans. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah."

Nick lifts his and Rafael's joined hands. He untangles their fingers, then presses Rafael's palm against his cheek. Rafael cradles his jaw and kisses him hard as Nick gets his now-free hand between them and starts to jerk Rafael off.

Nick groans, and Liv pants, and Rafael fights to hold himself together as they both start to lose their rhythm. Nick's hand is sweaty and tight on his dick. Liv's forehead is damp against Rafael's back. She shudders against him, and her entire body curls tight around him as she comes. 

Nick pulls his mouth away from Rafael's. "Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh shit," Nick says over and over, planting his feet on the bed so he thrust harder into Rafael as Liv stops moving. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Rafael comes with a high-pitched whine, his body tripping into overdrive as his orgasm hits. He bites on Nick's lower lip and feels Liv's hands up and down his back, and then Nick's swearing even more loudly and coming in his ass. 

Rafael's whole mind gets hazy. The utter amount of endorphins hitting his system making him thick-tongued and clumsy when Nick and Liv both ask if he's okay. He tries to give a thumbs up, but the quiet hum of amusement from them both tells him it wasn't his best effort. 

"Easy," Nick says into Rafael's ear, holding his waist with careful hands. "Hold still."

Rafael moans as he feels Liv pull out. He squeezes tight for the final inch, hissing at the perfect ache of the head of Liv's dick caught in his oversensitized ass. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Liv says, tapping his hip in disapproval. 

Rafael doesn't answer. He's too busy trying to hold Nick inside of him, but Nick's gone soft, and he slips out of Rafael without any resistance. 

"Come back," Rafael murmurs. 

"Shhh," Nick says. "Shhhh."

Rafael goes where they lead, letting them turn him onto his back, his head pillowed on Liv's thighs. Liv strokes his hair as Nick shifts so he can drape an arm around Rafael's waist, his head on Rafael's shoulder. There's the cool touch of the water bottle to the corner of Rafael's mouth, and he opens his lips to take a drink of water. 

"Good," Liv says. 

Rafael manages to open his eyes and watch her take a longer drink, then pass the bottle to Nick. Rafael manages to hold out his hand for the bottle and take a longer drink than his first. He drapes his arm over Nick's at his waist and only grumbles a little when Liv lifts his head so she can move away. 

"Come back," Nick and Rafael both mumble.

"I'm not going anywhere," Liv replies. She puts the bottle back on the nightstand, then grabs the extra blanket that's sitting on the large windowsill. She shakes it out over the three of them and lays on Nick's other side, spooning him and stretching her hand so she can touch theirs. 

"When's dinner?" Rafael asks as they all start to doze off. 

"I swear to god," Nick mumbles, and they share a lazy, warm laugh as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mgarner for the beta on this beast! I think it's my longest Kinktober fic ever.


End file.
